More than Meets the Millennium Eye
by transformerfangirl
Summary: Hello everyone. I ADORE THE HOT PHARAOH ATEM! I think he is awesome and a great duelist. So here's a story that fixates the ending of the Fifth Season and I made it happier. I also added another adventure. I added a few characters of my own let me know what you think and thank you for reading. Let me know if it's good enough to make more chapters. Thank you.


The Pharaoh, who is now named Atem, has never felt relieved or as happy as he did at this moment. It's rare that he loses a battle, it's even more rare that he feels estatic to lose. Yugi has defeated him in his last battle of dueling monsters. At last he was free to join the spirit realm, where he belonged. Yet, just by looking into Yugi's amber eyes, he could feel Yugi's pain. Atem was the first friend Yugi has ever made. He was the reason Yugi became the King of Games. He was the reason Yugi's life changed around and at the same time, Yugi changed his life. But Atem wondered if Yugi felt his pain.

Perhaps, Atem thought to himself, I should show him why I want to return so badly.

"There is a big reason why I must return, Yugi." Yugi looked up at him with tear filled eyes. Atem dug into his pocket and brought out a chain with a golden ring on it. Beside the ring was an ancient blue ribbon tied in a knot . Atem held it out for everyone to see.

"The ring belonged to my wife...the ribbon belonged to my son."

"What!?" He heard nearly everyone yell in surprise. They can't imagine how surprised he was when he learned about it. He arrived in Egypt via Shadow Realm and Bakura. He found out that his wife was due at any moment. Of course his friends did see her and he told them she was expecting. What his friends didn't know was that she gave birth during their fight with Bakura.

Yugi looked up at Atem, still shocked. Even though Atem didn't remember his past before, he was with them for 24 hours before this battle. And he never brought it up once. Pity hit Yugi's gut when he looked at the Pharaoh's saddened expression. Yugi understood what it felt to miss a family. Nearly every day he misses his mom and dad.

"They died Yugi."Atem started." And their spirits moved on while I remained in the Millennium Puzzle." He looked at the necklace in pain of the little memory he had of them. The beautiful queen laying on a bed with a small bundle in her arms. The face of a newborn looking up at him with eyes that were so full of life."I haven't seen them in 5000 years and, even though I didn't remember them, it hurts. My heart aches like a white hot dagger is stabbing it." He clutched the necklace to his chest tightly." I only wish to be with my family again. I wish to remember watching Bakari grow and become Pharaoh."

"I understand." Yugi said wiping the tears. "It's just like me missing my mom and dad. I would wanna be with them too." Atem looked at Yugi and smiled.

"It is not good bye my Pharaoh."

Atem and the others looked behind them in shock. Before them was Shadi who they believed died protecting Atem. Yet there he was standing before them.

"Shadi? But how?" Atem asked baffled.

"I am only an apparition my Pharaoh."

"Oh man not another ghost!" Joey cried hiding behind Tristan.

"Haven't we dealt with enough ghost?" Tea complained.

"I had my share after Duelist Kingdom." Bakura said shivering at the memory.

"What do you mean this isn't good bye?" Yugi asked with hope in his heart.

"The Pharaoh is still to be in the spirit realm. However, your spirits may visit him."

"They can?" Marik asked in disbelief."How can that be? I've never even heard of it."

"In their dreams. It is called astral projection."

"A what projection?" Duke asked.

"Astral Projection, it is an out of the body experience that assumes another body that is separated from the physical body."

"Wow that's complicated." Mokuba said trying to figure out what Shadi said.

"So they can visit the 'Pharaoh' by turning into ghost in their sleep?" Kaiba asked, knowing the answer.

"Will you guys stop saying ghost!?" Joey yelled.

"So this really isn't good bye at all." Tea said happily, wiping the tears away. Shadi smiled and nodded. All around were sounds of cheers and happiness. Atem was just as thrilled as them. It did hurt his heart to leave his friends behind.. To hear Shadi say that they can see each other was like a dream come true for everyone. A fairy-tale ending.

"That is correct, however if anyone speaks a word of these outside these walls, the gift will be taken from you."

"Don't worry about that I'm sure we can all keep a secret." Grandpa said confidently.

Then the door started to glow and opened. A bright figure walked towards them gracefully. The figure was about as tall as Yugi and just as thin. The figure was a woman with tan skin, beautiful brown eyes and hazel hair that fell to her waist. She wore an Egyptian Queen gown that flowed past her ankles and a golden crown on the top of her head. She wore earrings with the same symbol as the Millenium Puzzle. Atem gasped as he gazed in awe at the woman. He knew who she was and why she was here.

"It's you." Atem said smiling. The woman stopped a few feet away from the door. Tristan, Joey and Duke were nearly drooling. Marik started to blush. She was like an Egyptian angle.

"Thank you everyone." She said with a voice as smooth as a river."Thank you for bringing him home."

"Uh...yeah sure. Who are you?" Duke asked, trying to stay calm. She smiled kindly.

"I am Mahalia, the Queen of Egypt."She put her hand over her heart and bowed slightly.

"Wait a minute if you're the queen, then that means..."Tea couldn't finish. It was a shock to hear that Atem had a wife, let alone a wife as beautiful as her. Mahalia nodded and looked at Atem lovingly.

"Welcome home my love."Atem smiled lovingly at her. He remembered everything he did with her. The first day they met, their wedding, the birth of their son. Then the sound of rushing footsteps came from behind her. Mahalia looked behind her then turned back around."You best be prepared darling. He loves to hug."

"He?" Yugi asked looking behind her.

"Yes, I believe you know who I am talking about."

Atem nodded and slowly went to his knees. Yugi looked back at the light when a tall, shinning figure shrunk to a small child, a boy. He had the same hair as Atem but his eyes were brown like Mahalia's. In his white robe with a golden rope wrapped around his small waist, he ran out and jumped into Atem's arms.

"Daddy!" The little boy cried."I missed you!"

Tea couldn't hold back her tears. It was heart wrenching to see her friend reuniting with his family after spending centuries apart. She remembered the day she had a heart to heart talk with him and all he talked about was finding his past. More than anything he wanted to remember who he was. And how he became the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Now for the first time in a long time he's getting the chance to hold his child. She couldn't imagine being away from her family for 5000 years. Let alone a child and a lover, that's about ten times as worse. To be without her family would be like a whole in her heart. Tea would rather die than not be with her family when she died.

"Bakari, my son." Atem whispered holding Bakari close. Tears were falling from his eyes. He has never felt as happy as he did now. He held Bakari against him, trying not to crush him.

Bakari met the gaze of everyone around them. He was amazed to see how different they looked in strange clothes.

"Are you the heroes who brought my daddy home?" Bakari asked smiling a smile that warmed everyone's hearts. Even Seto had to grin.

"Yeah Bakari. We brought your dad home." Yugi replied.

"Thank you everyone for bringing my daddy home." He hopped down and took Atem's hand."Are you coming home daddy?"

Tears were starting to form in Joey and Tristan's eyes. Like Tea, it was heart wrenching. Tristan was reminded of his family and how much the meant to him. Joey remembered Serenity and how strong their bond was. Joey understood why Atem wanted to return.

"I think we got our-self's a little Atem junior, minus the eyes." Joey commented with a smile. Tristan and Atem chuckled.

Bakari did resemble Atem in many ways and yet they couldn't ignore the pain in their hearts. They never gave thought that the Pharaoh had a family in Ancient Egypt. To see him so happy made their hearts explode with pity and happiness.

"Yes Bakari, I am coming home."

"Yea!" Bakari jumped up and down."Mommy, daddy's coming home!"

"Yes my child, I know." She held out her hand and Atem took it.

"We'll see you in our dreams Atem." Yugi commented.

"Yeah and you'll still be giving us lessons on how to duel."Joey said, giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank you my friends. And I shall see you in your dreams." Atem said as he walked through the portal and into the Spirit Realm.

**Hello everyone. Thank you to those who read this. This is my first Yugioh story and I'm thinking on making another chapter. So please let me know what you think of the story and if I should make another chapter. If there are no comments then I won't make another chapter. But if someone likes this story then I will continue it. Thank you**


End file.
